Harry Burfday
by Gloryofluv
Summary: A quick scene to celebrate with you, my readers. Who else would I want to celebrate my birthday with?


The room was decorated with wild colors and streamers lining the walls and ceilings. The Great Hall was probably more festive than planned, but when the marauders are involved, who would guess otherwise. Instead of the four tables lining the lower half of the room, they were situated to meet and cross. The wizards and witches sat in front of cakes, pastries, and even ice cream. The centerpieces were giant '30s' and clearly announced what the party was about.

"So, we are here for another year," Hermione said with a nod toward the purple dressed witch.

The curvy woman laughed with a sigh. "Yes, I suppose so. It makes me old just thinking about it," Sam responded with a huff.

Remus pulled away from his fellow marauders to smile and lean to the woman. "Well, we have to be a bit grateful for those years. Some of them you spent with us," he responded.

"Too true, Moony! Hours of key clicks, heated scenes and moments that make us all groan in frustration," Sirius snickered with a bright smirk.

Charlie lifted a fork and snorted. "Yes, as promised, we have been through another crazy year."

"It would be nice if you actually finished a story or two, Writer," Draco snickered with a roll of his eyes.

"I know, Draco. I promise I will be working on it. I have been a bit busy," Sam mumbled with a small tint to her cheeks.

Hermione patted her shoulder with a pout. "We all know you still care about us and your readers tons. It's hard to juggle an original story and the universe of another."

Lily popped her face around James with a beam. "It is quite remarkable actually. You have managed to throw most of us all in the same story. I have to say, it has been entertaining to be a part of that."

"Not to mention," Fabian started.

"That we got to join too," his twin finished.

"She clearly likes me most, she finished my story in twenty days," Draco snickered with a sneer.

Sam exhaled rolling her eyes. "You were blind, Draco. I wouldn't be bragging about that."

"Speaking of finishing stories, wordsmith. How about you finish my journey as a Dragon Keeper?" Charlie questioned while waggling his eyebrows.

"As the eldest sane witch here, I suggest we move off of requests of the writer and leave that for the readers, hm?" Andromeda retorted with an arch to her eyebrow.

Sirius poured himself a glass of wine and raised it while smirking at Sam. "Clearly, love, you have your hands full and enjoy a bunch of randy wizards."

Remus groaned and elbowed the dog animagus. "Don't be so crude, she'll never write a happy end for you if you don't stop."

"On the contrary, Remus, I think she enjoys it," Hermione said while stifling a giggle. "After all, I am the one always put in these obscure stories."

"I do have to ask you," Narcissa voiced while directing her attention to the writer with the paper crown on. "Why is that?"

Sam exhaled before reaching for her glass. "Well, it's easy to have her be the subject to all my crazy ideas because we are so similar. It's no surprise. I suppose the concepts come to me as we continue this journey together."

"The one thing you would avoid in the future as a writer?" James asked with amusement.

"Less predictable plot. It makes it more fun when everyone is on the edge of their seats," Sam spoke with a toothy expression.

"Big plans for this year?" Remus inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Well, aside from working on my own pieces, I plan to rally and finish the double digit stories I have sitting there. I owe it to my readers, really. They're the heart of it all."

"More shagging?" the twins voiced together.

"Most definitely," Sam laughed while motioning agreement.

"Any regrets?" Andromeda said with a slanted head.

Sam exhaled slowly with a nod. "Not having the fortitude to push out continual chapters in reader favorites. I plan to cure that this year."

"Well, to good stories, good drink and another year. Happy Birthday, wordsmith. May you continue to rearrange our lives for your readers and their enjoyment," Sirius said as he raised his glass.

The toast was simple and sweet, much like the celebration was. There was no parades or fireworks, but not every event needs magic to be magical. Here's to another year.

 **Thank you my Potterheads. It has been a wild year. I managed to throw eleven stories out there for you all. Hundreds of thousands of words written for your enjoyment. Tears. Smiles. Cheers. All these things I let grow into the development of me becoming the very best writer I can be. I will always be learning, and it is you all who push me to have the determination to get better and better. Without you all, I would not be half of who I am. Thank you for gifting me your love and support. Here's to another year.**


End file.
